The Executioner
by Natylol
Summary: Born to kill, Monkey D. Luffy is the perfect assassin. An a recently acquired secret agent, she is given a mission to investigate the infamous 'Pirate Hunter'. Later on, the government sends her to eliminate him but she found this a little more difficult that she thought. Will she kill him or will his heart prevent this? ZoLu Fem!Luffy AU
1. Executioner

**A/N: I decide to remake this story a do a better one, the plot in this one is a lot more different from the 'original' one but the storyline is the same and is still a ZoLu fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Forgives me for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**_-The Executioner-_**

**Sunday -19:35-**

.

..

...

It was a dark, cold and rainy night. The rain pouring very hard as a thunder roared through the sky. Everyone where already closed on their houses. Well, everyone except by a person running down the street in a hurry as a thunderbolt broke through the sky, being followed closely by the thunder-clap. The lighting, of said thunderbolt produce, is enough light to be able to see the person its face.

Said guy has uncharacteristic blue hair, all drenched in water, and some bangs on his face. He also has a peculiar big-red nose and heavy make up, although because of the rain, it has started to run down all over his face, creating an ugly mess of colors.

Still running at high-speed with all his power, he turns his head slightly to his right to look over his shoulder and saw he was no longer being followed, making an abrupt stop. He put his hand on his knee as he tries to get the so much-needed air back on his lung.

"Shitty...bastard...who the hell...was him?" He asked between each intake of the much-needed air as he stared ahead of him, praying that, whoever was the person following him, would have stopped by now.

"Oh, me? The last person you will see before your dead," The blue-haired is startled by the cold yet feminine voice from behind him. He takes a sharp deep breath and he twisted himself around to meet face-to-face with the mystery person. He noted than a long black cloak is shielding his entire body from view -and rain- save for his mouth which sported a wide, maniac grin.

"Wh- Who are you?" He manages to ask as he takes a step back gaining a little space between him and the enemy. If it was possible, his foes grin grew bigger as she takes a step closer to him. Seen him getting closer, he decides to take action and activate his mutant power. "Split!" He shouted as his own body starts to break into pieces and all of them, levitating in the air, except for his feet.

She smirked as she watches all the body parts, surround her. In front of her, was the torso along with the head floating in the air. She sighed, as she watches him leave his most important body part wide open for any fatal attack, he shouldn't have done that, she murmurs a quick, "Shigan," And in a swiftly move, she was in front of him, her index finger extended and in a high-speed attack, she trusts her finger to where his heart is supposed to be and heard her prey scream of pain and some of his detached body parts start to fall to the ground.

"How?" Her prey managed to gasp in pain. Speaking was already a painful thing for him to do.

"Who I am?" She repeated, ignoring completely his last question. The blue-haired man coughed as blood started to trickle down from his mouth, some blood getting on her cloak."I'm the Executioner," She responded as on the far away another thunderbolt appear and closely behind the thunder-clap could be heard. With that said, she trusted forward her finger. All sight of life in his eyes disappearing as she stared at the lifeless eyes of her former prey. She retracted her arm as a blood drop fall from her index finger to the ground mixing with the falling rain and watches him -and the rest of his body parts- fall limp on the cold, wet floor with a loud 'thud'.

She sighed and raised her head to the rainy sky, drop of water falling in her face and some on her eyes, although she ignore it. A thunderbolt broke through the sky illuminating the dark, damp street showing a little of her face. Her face is kind of childish, with big rounded eyes and a half-moon scar with two stitches under her left eye.

She hummed to herself and shifted her gaze from the sky to toward the corpse in front of her. She stared at it for a while until she was brought out of her trance as she heard sounds of footsteps coming closer to where she was standing. Yelling of people asking was heard. She sighed, knowing she should start moving before the townsfolk came and saw her beside the corpse. As another thunderbolt appear, she decides to disappear along with its light.

* * *

**Sunday -20:21-**

.

..

...

A black-haired girl is lying on a big red couch in the living room, as she flips through the channels on the big flat TV screen, looking for anything interesting for her to see.

The room she was in, was fairly large. The walls painted in tan and the floor being covered in a baby blue carpet. Under the TV a metal storage cabinet and beside it a door which lead outside. Another white sofa, with two decorative red cushions on her left side and behind her, another door, that lead to the other rooms in the house.

Dividing the living room from a small library, is a big bookshelf. The library room consists on one big black sofa, with some books on it. At each end of the sofa, one small table with white lamps on it. A decorative small table with some candles and few magazines, two black desks, each one with their respective laptops, chairs and lamps.

On the wall of the back, there were another bookshelf with some decorative vessel, artificial plants and clock with another flat screen TV.

She sighed as she continues to flip through the channels, until it landed on today's news. She was going to change it when on the screen appear a big announcement reading "Breaking News" with the advertiser being a woman wearing formal clothes. She introduces herself and start to speak about the recently new.

_"Breaking News, we received a last-minute report saying the famous Buggy know better by his alias 'The clown' and a well know mafia boss was found dead in the East Blue district. The police are currently investigating about this incident and we will give more information about it later. Now, we get back to you, Ma– "_

"Dead? Or killed?" A voice stated in the back door. Startled by the newcomer, the black-haired girl turns around to see her comrade leaning on the frame of the door with a knowing smirk on his face. "Right, Luffy?"

The black-haired girl, now know as Luffy, begin to smile after seeing him. "Sabo!" She shouted, excitement and happiness in her voice. She jumped over the couch and give him a big hug. Sabo, happily return the embrace, after all he has missed the little brat. It has been almost four-year since he has left for that mission.

Luffy raises her head to look at him, confuse expression all over her face. "When did you come back? And why didn't you use the front door? How much time will you stay?" She kept asking question after question making Sabo chuckled.

"Whoa, slow down, will ya'," He stated as he manage to get Luffy off of him. "Just now, I didn't use it because I needed to report first and enter from behind and for now I don't know," He responded. But he quickly added after seen Luffy's mood change. "But it will be for a long time before I leave for another mission, after all, I asked some time for myself," Making Luffy grin again and cheers.

"Yey! I can spend more time with Sabo-nii now!" Sabo just chuckled at her act. "You have changed so much, Sabo-nii... you're even more taller now." She comment. She remembers the last time she has seen him, he was more smaller but still taller than her. But now, he was much taller, and he is more well-built and more muscular than before with his chest having more definition. He was wearing a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, with not shirt under it, showing off his well toned body,a blue knee shorts, a white cravat and short knees pants.

"Look who is talking about, the last time I saw you, you were a little cry baby," He stated, in a teasing tone. Even thought he was teasing her, her friend has indeed changed a lot in the past four-year, she looked more mature and her body has developed more. She has grown slightly taller but is still short beside himself and has let her hair grown, now reaching the mid of her back. She is wearing an open red cardigan, under it a white revealing V-neck sleeveless shirt, with black shorts, along with her famous wooden sandals. "I bet I can still beat you without breaking a sweat."

Luffy stuck her tongue out and crossed her arm at Sabo's comment. "I can beat you, now that I became an Agent," She stated, holding her chin high in the air.

Sabo's eyes widen a little. "Agent?"

Luffy nodded, as he walks to the couch and sit, turning off the TV in the process. "Yeah! The last one died on a mission, didn't know?"

He nodded. "I did know, what I didn't know is that they already have found a replacement, who is actually an assassin too," He stated as he sit down beside her.

"Well I passed the exam and learn few Rokushiki moves– although I later drop out of the training, they said I was strong enough and accept me on their agency. About the assassin part...well only you, the World government and Chief know, so no big deal."

"I wonder what trick you used to pass the exam..." Sabo muttered as he eyed the girl beside him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He waves in dismissing and Luffy give him a confused look. "I still can't believe the government actually approve something Sh–"

"It wasn't a Chief's decision, it was a direct order from the Gorosei."

Sabo gasped, in shock. "What?"

Luffy nodded, as she scratched the back of her head. "I don't understand either, but let said one day I was an assassin and the other, they wanted me to also be part of their agency."

Sabo frowned in thought. "That don't make sense, even for the government."

Luffy only shrugged. "I don't really mind, I can distract myself more and there wasn't a lot target left, and I was kind of short money for meat, so all have come in handy."

Sabo just nodded as he watches her.'Short of targets? Something is fishy here.' Sabo thought as he gazed at Luffy. He later decides to try something. "If there aren't many targets, why don't quit being an assassin? It's been, how much? Like ten years already, don't you think it's time to move on."

Luffy shook her head. "I need the money."

"If is about money, I can lend to you, I don't really mind."

Luffy seems to considerate this, and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Besides, don't you plan in settling down, find a guy a start a family?"Luffy visibly flinched at the mention of family, she don't like this conversation. The flinch didn't go unnoticed by Sabo.

"Or you plan to work for the rest of your life for the government?"

'Something like that,' Luffy wished to say but instead shook her head.

Sabo sighed, he knew he wouldn't get any more answer from her and she was obviously uncomfortable about the topic. He shouldn't have asked all that."Sorry, Luffy...I'm just kind of tired and I'm just talking shit, so far–"

"What about you?"

Startled by the question, Sabo turns around to see Luffy. "What about me?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, you should retire. You have worked for the government double the time that me, why not retired?"

Sabo sighed. "I've thought for a while, and decide that I'm going to retire, when I finish this ongoing mission. After all, I'm tired of the government's shit." Luffy chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," Sabo started to look in his jacket inside pockets. "Aja! Here," He handed to Luffy a small black box. "Look what I send to make, especially for you." Luffy stares it with curiosity. "Come on open it, I know you would love it!"

Following his order, Luffy carefully opens it to show a necklace and she instantly loves it. It is a pirate necklace, like the one she always wants it. It consist on a metal yellow straw hat with a red ribbon on it, an anchor, helm, her name written on a metal plaque and –what she likes most, a skull grinning wearing a straw hat.

"I love it~" Luffy exclaimed as she jumped to Sabo to embrace him. He only laughed and gives her a soft smile. "Thank you Sabo-nii!"

"No problem."

Luffy was going to sit back again when she noted than Sabo was wearing a necklace too, but unlike her, Sabo's one only have an anchor. "You got one too!"

Sabo nodded. "Yeah, I kind of like it," Luffy grinned more.

Sabo chucked and his gaze landed on the clock above the TV which read 21:53. "Time sure fly, we should head to our bed, something tells me tomorrow will be a difficult day," He stood up and stretch himself, some bone cracked from being a lot of time sitting. He starts to head to his room, followed closely by a happily Luffy.

* * *

**Monday -4:55-**

.

..

...

"Oi, Luffy wake up!"

Luffy heard some call her, and felt someone shaking her, she lazily, sit on her bed and rub her eyes trying to pry off her sleep. As she looks closer to whom has woken her up. She found out, is no other than, Sabo.

"What is wrong?" Luffy asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Get ready, we got a mission."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: And there is it! The new version of it. Hope you like it.**

**R&R**


	2. Mission

**A/N: After a long while, I'm here updating once again. I'm sorry for the long wait but I lost the inspiration for this story. But last week I had this awesome plot twist for it, that I'm all eager to write it down.**

**You can also note my writing style have changed as well so I decide to go back to the first chapter and rewrite but that will be another day, not today. I'll notify you when it is done but for now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Monday -00:23-**

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting his way for only a split second but is enough to light up the two-engine heavy lift helicopter with a loading ramp flying through the heavy rain. Its sound echoing in the heavens– startling a young raven boy aboard said helicopter.

The boy sighed in relief– knowing they were out of danger for now."That was way too close for my taste." He still didn't approve the idea to go to a mission in the middle frigging of a thunderstorm. Who is crazy enough to do something like that? Well for what it seems– he leader was.

Beside him, sitting comfortably– was a light-haired man who laughed seeing his friend's scared face. The expression was priceless. "Don't tell me you're scared of some light,_Sogeking_."

The raven boy twists himself to glare dagger at his comrade in show of defiance."As if you aren't scared," he returned– still glaring him. "_Kuro Ashi_." He almost– _almost_, call him by his real name. They're already in enemy territory; he couldn't let something as their name slip out. The last time he did such mistake– it almost costs the team's lives. That alone was a scary experience, but he has learned his lesson.

The blonde-haired man chuckled, taking a long drag of his stick cancer and releasing the smoke into the air. "Not to thunderbolt, though." He had to admit it; this missing have him unnerved. They were going to infiltrate one of the government's top facility– noting they have done before.

"So you're scared!"

A green-haired man, who has been hearing the conversation from the beginning, snorted. "I knew you were a coward."

Knowing the insult was directed to him, the blonde flicks his gaze from the young boy to the man across from him, narrowing his eyes. "Shut it, Kaizoku Gari."

The scarred man laughed harder and stared the man who last address him; a sadist smirks playing on his lips. "Heh, did I hit a nerve? _Kuro Ashi_," he further mocks; enjoying it all.

The blonde man growled and folded his arm– still not moving his gazes from the green-haired man. "You wish." He wanted to give a 'proper' return but he knows it isn't a good idea for the moment for it.

As if reading his though, the green-haired man grunts in response and flicks his gazes to stare through the window into the dark, rainy night– signalling the end of their small discussion.

The raven boys sigh wearily; flicking his gazes to watch how the rainfall outside– yet again.

Across from him, a black-haired woman flicks his gaze from the book she was reading to the cockpit door. "Dorobo-san has yet returned," she wondered out loud– catching the others' attention and breaking the eerie silence. "I wonder is something is wrong." Isn't as she doubted her skill; she only wanted to break this unease silence has fallen over them.

The green-haired man shook his head in disapproval. "I doubt it. She most be giving the last coordinates, that is all."

The women hummed in responses; deep in though.

As is being called, the cockpit door open and through it came an orange-haired girl along with a small walking reindeer.

The girl nods toward the reindeer's way and the small reindeer trots to the back of the helicopter; pushing a button on the floor close to the back wall and stepping back.

Sounds echoed through the cabin as a screen slid from the floor; turning on and showing a map with a headline reading 'Enies Lobby'.

The redhead girl walked toward the screen and stood at its side; her long wavy hair held up in a high ponytail. "Okay, guys! This is our destination," she states the obvious while signaling at the map. "As you can note I– along with Arche, have divided the building into section and named them by letters. We're going in on pairs and each group have different mission– so no failure is accepted."

The green-haired man snorted. "As if we ever failed any of our past jobs." It wasn't a lie. They haven't failed not even once in their mission. There was only one mission who they almost– _almost_, fail it but yet they manages to fulfil it.

"Akuma-san is you're kind enough," the redhead girl address to the raven woman with a kind smile.

The woman nods. "Of course," she crosses her arms, copy of them appearing closes to her comrades; handing them the folders containing all the information needed. "As always, in there is the information you need to know, the mission you got, your partner and the section you should investigate."

The redhead nods. "According to your mission; you should go well prepared. After all, we are intruding one of the most secured facility of the government."

The blonde-haired man chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy their faces seen us there; their enemy so close yet they are unable to stop us. That will be priceless."

The raven boy nods slowly. "Maybe isn't going to be a tough mission at all."

The redhead girl shrugged. "Who knows..." It all depends of their ability. If the plan goes according as the girl have planned– it will be an easy mission. If not, bad stuff will happen. But something tells her everything will go according to the plan. "But remember the top priority of our mission are; gain information, the last develop armament, render their security system, delete any file involving us, and the more important ones–" she smiles and stick out her tongue in a playful manner. "–Cause a ruckus and have a lot of fun. The weather is on our side."

* * *

**Monday -5:04-**

A groaning Luffy walked beside her brother to the chief's office. She wore the regular black full-body suit– the only different it only reached her mid thigh and black combat boots with her hair held in a high pony tail, her straw hat resting on her back. "Couldn't they call others than us?" Beside her, Sabo– for an unknown reason, was still wearing the same clothes as before. She has her suspicion he stayed all night getting up to date of the agency's movements.

"We're the top agent and it seems an attack occurred to one of the government's facility."

Luffy looked perplex at him. "Someone actually has the balls to attack a government facility?!" she exclaim in disbelief not believing his words at all. From the long time she has been working along the government, she has never heard someone attack them directly. The only time was back _then. _But that has been over fifteen years ago, already.

"And not any one– the Enies Lobby, precisely."

"...They most be dumb."

Sabo chuckled at her comment. "More like crazy– like always."

Confusion filled Luffy as she gazes at his way– waving at some people they passed through as they greet them. "What do you mean?"

Sabo stared ahead of him, deep in thought. "It was their doing, after all."

Luffy's eyes widen in disbelief. "It can't be..." Only one group he could be referring but she doubted they were THAT crazy to attack them directly.

Sabo nodded. "This is their doing– the group known as 'The Pirates' have struck once again."

* * *

**A/N: This is very short, I know but is an update. I'm still getting the hang of writing this 'agent' style story. But I like the results. I will be away for a week or so, so no update from me for the time being, however, since I'm very pumped with this story and Everything Begins on School along with Is this the future or the past? and Pirates Warriors , I plan to update them at the same time since most of the chapters are written down.**

**About A mysterious relationship and The time to reunite has arrived well unknown when I'm going to update them. 'till next time and don't forget to review.**


End file.
